Soldier
A Hired hand, trained with guns and explosives, and often times working in squads to take down enemies. Oftentimes found during war, the Soldier is an ace with a gun or a crossbow/firearm. Weapon Proficiency: A Soldier begins with weapon proficiency in Crossbows/Firearms (Light), Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy), and Axes but loses any other fighter weapon proficiencies. Skills: A soldier gains Martial Knowledge: Crossbows/Firearms (Light), Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy), and Axes instead of any other Martial Knowledge skills. Evilties: The Soldier uses the same evilties as the Gunslinger. Starting Evilty: (Male) Marking When attacking an opponent that another ally is targeting, you and that ally gain a +4 bonus to confirm critical hits as well as a +2 bonus to all damage rolls. Starting Evilty: (Female) Big Chance Roll 1D4 when attacking an opponent from behind, the result adds into your attack rolls for the remainder of this round. Deadshot (Ex) At 3rd level, when a Soldier attacks with a crossbow/firearm as a readied action, he may add 1/2 his Dexterity bonus (minimum +1) on his damage roll. This ability replaces Armor Training 1. Crossbow/firearm Expert (Ex) At 5th level, a Soldier gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with crossbow/firearms. This bonus increases by +1 per four levels after 5th. This ability replaces Weapon Training 1. Improved Deadshot (Ex) At 7th level, when a Soldier attacks with a crossbow/firearm as a readied action, his target is denied its Dexterity bonus to its AC. This ability replaces Armor Training 2. Quick Sniper (Ex) At 9th level, a Soldier gains a bonus equal to 1/2 his fighter level on Stealth checks when sniping. When he is hit with a ranged attack, he can shoot his crossbow/firearm at his attacker as an immediate action if it is loaded. This ability replaces Weapon Training 2. Greater Deadshot (Ex) At 11th level, when a Soldier attacks with a crossbow/firearm as a readied action, he may add his Dexterity bonus (minimum +1) on his damage roll. This ability replaces This ability replaces Armor Training 3. Safe Shot (Ex) At 13th level, a Soldier does not provoke attacks of opportunity when making ranged attacks with a crossbow/firearm. This ability replaces Weapon Training 3. Pinpoint Targeting (Ex) At 15th level, a Soldier gains Pinpoint Targeting as a bonus feat. This ability replaces Armor Training 4. Meteor Shot (Ex) At 17th level, as a standard action, a Soldier can make one attack with a crossbow/firearm at a –4 penalty. If the attack hits, it inflicts damage normally and the target is subject to a bull rush or a trip maneuver using the attack roll as the combat maneuver check. The Soldier must decide which maneuver to attempt before making his attack roll. This ability replaces Weapon Training 4. Penetrating Shot (Ex) At 19th level, when a Soldier confirms a critical hit with a crossbow/firearm, the bolt pierces the target and can strike another creature in line behind it. The Soldier must be able to trace a line starting at his space and passing through both targets to make this additional attack. The secondary attack is made at a –4 penalty, in addition to any modifiers for added range. If this attack is also a critical hit, the bolt can continue to hit another target, but the penalties stack. This ability replaces Armor Mastery. Weapon Mastery (Ex) A Soldier must choose a type of crossbow/firearm for his Weapon Mastery class feature. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Soldier Reincarnation